<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello by mako_and_tails_and_stuff (ElfWhoLikesCookies)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526834">Hello</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWhoLikesCookies/pseuds/mako_and_tails_and_stuff'>mako_and_tails_and_stuff (ElfWhoLikesCookies)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mako Unseen : A Collection of One-Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mako Mermaids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWhoLikesCookies/pseuds/mako_and_tails_and_stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Erik/Ondina fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik/Ondina (Mako Mermaids)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mako Unseen : A Collection of One-Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1113549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on fanfiction.net back in 2016</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He remembered her name. It wasn't difficult to remember. It was as unique and beautiful as she was. Ondina.</p><p>He wanted to talk to her. He had some things to say he wanted, needed to say to her.</p><p>Now that it was all over he wanted nothing more than to hold her again. Keep her close and protect her from the world.</p><p>He would give up everything he had just to see her on more time. Because, if he believed in such things, she was Heaven on Earth. But he blew it and he would have to live with it. He made his choices. And lost her.</p><p>He remembered her birthday. She had said it once and only once. He sent flowers. Red roses. That had been the first day he had said her name out loud since she left him on the beach. If he ever got another chance at it with her, he would take it without hesitation, no matter the price. And he would make sure he did it different. He would be different. Ondina mattered more than anything, even himself. At that moment though all he had was the roses. That she maybe didn't even get.</p><p>He dreamed about her. He was holding her in his arms again. He had never wanted anything in his life so badly. He wanted a brand new start. Him and Ondina with a life they could have had. If he hadn't been him. He wanted to walk hand in hand, never wanting the love to end. Never wanting to break the happiness. Even just a moment with Ondina would be better than the occupying emptiness. Even if she was screaming her head off at him.</p><p>But that wouldn't happen. He'd have to wait. Wait until another life and where he was a less easily corrupted person. Where love didn't make him do stupid things, only act stupid with her.</p><p>Ondina could move on with her life. He had to live with his choices. And he just couldn't live with himself. Not anymore. Because he would always remember her name.</p><p>"Erik."</p><p>One word brought a million thoughts. One voice brought many emotions. He didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to see if the dull, betrayal was still in her eyes. He had spent months wanting to sort it all, now that she was here, he wanted to run again. Running was safer.</p><p>It was safer than playing with hearts, safer than getting his broken again. Or breaking her's again.</p><p>
  <em>"You were the first person I ever let myself feel that way about."</em>
</p><p>He had ruined all future relationships she could have. She would spent each, petrified they would betray her too. The thought of someone else running their fingers through her curly hair or kissing her made his blood boil. And brought up that emptiness. Ondina didn't deserve him.</p><p>But here she was. Of course he had no idea what was going to happen. If she was going to slap him, or indulge his deep, never fading wish of another chance.</p><p>
  <em>"You'd be amazed , the wondrous possibilities that could begin with a simple hello."</em>
</p><p>Maybe this was his second chance. Her coming up to him. There was only one way to find out.</p><p>Erik turned around to face Ondina.</p><p>"Hello."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>